


Nantaimori

by morgan_cian



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Food Kink, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a proposition for Jared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nantaimori

**Definition:** Before becoming a living sushi platter, the person is trained to lie down for hours without moving. She or he must also be able to withstand the prolonged exposure to the cold food. Body hair, including pubic hair, would also be shaved, as a display of pubic hair may be seen as a sexual act. Before service, the individual would take a bath using a special fragrance-free soap and then finish off with a splash of cold water to cool the body down somewhat for the sushi.

*~*

When Jensen first brought up the idea, Jared laughed and laughed. He laughed so hard tears streamed from his eyes.

Jensen did not talk to him until the next morning. Jared hunched over a bowl of cereal and tried to school his features. Cold shoulders sucked ass and Jensen was the crown prince of frosty.

“Seriously.”

Jensen picked up his coffee and walked to the sink. Looking out into the back yard, the silence stretched. Jared waited and waited, fidgeted, and finally.

“Jen?”

“You would have to be so very still.” Jensen’s voice was a hoarse rumble. “You would be beautiful. So beautiful.”

Jared’s face heated. “It would just be you, right?”

Jensen placed his cup in the sink. He turned and pinned Jared with serious eyes. “No, it would be _for_ me. Only those we trust the most would see how beautiful you are, so still, so quiet, submitting for me.”

Damn if Jared didn’t get hard.

He ended up getting fucked over the table. Jensen’s voice full of filth and promise, Jared just needed to wrap his mind around the idea.

And after the thorough ass reaming Jensen gave him leaving him boneless and sated, Jared agreed.

*~*

Jared had to pysche himself up. Not the shaving, they had done that on numerous occasions. And it was hot, to feel so sensitive and vulnerable. No the final preparations before the actual decorating had him fidgeting.

The tub of water seemed so serene, innocuous. Jared knew better. He had watched Jensen pour bags of ice into the night before. Then he ran cold water and let it sit until all the ice melted away.

His balls drew up just thinking about how fucking cold it would be. But Jensen had also explained that Jared’s skin had to be cool and that it would need to be done slowly.

So in other words, his ass had to get into the frigid water. It took his breath away as his ankles sank beneath water, causing ripples to violently appear as he jerked.

It was so cold it burned, his body cramped as he made himself sink downwards until only his head was above water.

His teeth chattered and it was hard to breathe. He fought against settling down and accepting it. He could just as easily get out of the tub and call a halt to the whole ordeal.

Jensen’s words haunted him… _how beautiful you are, so still, so quiet, submitting for me_. Jared let his mind wander to his lover and the preparations he was making.

The living room divested of furniture, the candles and incence, the paper screens making the room smaller more intimate. The stretch of cloth that he would lie upon, displayed with no where to hide. The thick pillows, the individual tea service, the small wine glasses. And simple nondescript chopsticks.

Because he was the plate, the platter that would hold sushi, raw vegetable, insteresting arrangements of edible flowers.

His body adujsted to the quiet, the cold, his mind turned hazy and he relaxed. Nothing really mattered. Jensen would take care of him.

Always.

Jared blinked blearily as Jensen appeared. A gentle smile that he loved so much, heated green gaze that his body could not respond to due to the cold. Jensen’s ministrations were quick, efficient and Jared was being walked down the stairs.  
He could hear the hum of voices coming from the backyard. His arms tensed but Jensen soothed him with soft words and even softer touches.

His body relaxed even more as he was lowered onto the soft stretch of black cloth. He drifted to the butterfly touches of food being arranged on his skin. Clammy and weird, Jared blinked. Jensne wasn’t focused on him so much as what he was doing. Jared’s jaw tightened as he fought to regain the quiet peace, to accept what Jensen wanted from him.

Then he was there, looming over him once more. A gentle brush of lips and a rasp of “it’s time,” was all the warning Jared was allowed as movement and sound began filling the room.

It should have been humiliating, the sound of Danneel’s husky laughter. He cringed inwardly at Kane’s loud guffaw of "No way in hell the boy's going to pull this off!" It was followed by the firm rebuke of Jensen’s voice. He let the sound of it wash over him, thoughts of Jeff and the others fading into the background.

Jared settled once more and just let go.

*~*

The next morning, Jared awoke pleasantly stiff and sore. He looked down at Jensen curled against his chest. His lover must have noticed because he lifted his head.

Soft lips tipped upwards. “So fucking beautiful, thank you.”

“Always, Jen, always.” Jared murmured and drifted off once more.


End file.
